


A Day In the Life of a Teenage Girl

by DarkLadyEris



Series: Harry Potter One-shot Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Growing Up, Oblivious Harry, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyEris/pseuds/DarkLadyEris
Summary: Hailey Potter has more to deal with than most and it can be altogether consuming and depressing. One action can change the fate of two lives.





	A Day In the Life of a Teenage Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written about 8 years ago and I decided to rewrite it and this happened.

_Pressure to be Perfect, the need to be cool_

Hailey Potter glanced up from the table, noting how once again the Order of the Phoenix members bickered and argued amongst themselves as nothing was accomplished, once again. Even Snape and McGonagall traded veiled insults as the group of adults seemed to shrink in maturity. Across from them, Molly Weasley was shrieking at Sirius who sat next to her, who was matching her in volume as he shouted back. Remus, who held onto the back of Sirius’ shirt, was the only thing that kept the wizard from leaping over the table. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it. It seemed far too often that every meeting turned into a circus performance similar to this. They squabbled like children and yet more than once, she had had to listen to them lecture her about her actions, about her being a child, how she had to be mature. They certainly weren't given the scene before her. And she had felt so happy at finally being included in the meetings. What a joke.

_Bad Grades and Dress Codes, Shanks and Tools_

While she wasn't failing potions, she was forced to take those stupid Occlumency lessons under the guise of Remedial Potions. And stupid arsehole Snape had openly mocked her in class, resulting in the Slytherins to laugh heartily at her. The Girl-Who-Lived clenched her fists, digging her short and blunt nails into her palm. She couldn't stop herself from shaking in fury. Parkinson, the dumb pug-faced bitch had called out in her irritatingly high and annoying voice, “Not even your mudblood mother’s genes can help you from failing!” She shrieked in laughter.

“Detention Potter!” Snape called out from the front of the classroom.

It took all of her self-control and then some, not to start cursing everyone in the classroom. It was only Hermione’s hand, gripping her arm that kept her from drawing her wand. By the time that Potions was over, Hailey felt like she was seconds away from just casting the Avada Kedavra at Snape and Parkinson and stupid ferret-faced Malfoy.

_Makeup and Perfume, Abercrombie and Fitch_

“Now, since your skin is really smooth and clear, you lucky thing you, all you need is just a little bit of eyeshadow, I'd say that a dark green will make your eyes pop out!” Pavarti cheered at the grumpy young woman, who sat slouched on a chair in their dormitory as Lavender stood behind her, using a combination of spells and potions to wrangle her hair into a appealing image. “A little bit of eyeliner and mascara will really help bring focus to your eyes, really one of your best features. I wish you'd let us do this more often, Hailey, you could be stealing hearts left and right!” The Indian witch sighed with jealousy as she outlined her eyelids. 

“Don't forget some lip gloss. It'll make her lips shine without making her look too… easy.” Lavender commented while twirling her wand, as a hair lock copied her movement, curling perfectly before staying in place.

Ginny lounged on Hailey’s bed, flicking through a magazine as she watched the girls beautify their roommate. Hermione sat primly next to her, mouth pinched but unwilling to cause any anxiety in the already nervous witch.

It took only another thirty minutes before she was allowed to get up from the chair and change into a nice sweater that Hermione had loaned her, it was a soft maroon color. A pair of slacks and new shoes, once again courtesy of Hermione, and she was dressed to go to Hogsmeade. With the three girls ushering her out of the door, for once, Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti had seemed to draw a cease-fire with all four girls working together to help their fellow Gryffindor out.

Hailey felt her cheeks turn red as she walked down the steps of the girls dormitory to the Gryffindor Common room. Her hair, normally wild and untamable, was sleek and smooth, framing her face in soft curls that had taken Lavender and Pavarti over four hours to get her hair looking beautiful complete with her makeup. It was the first time that she had ever felt fully accepted by her roommates.

Seamus was the first to notice her as his jaw dropped in surprise before he let out a loud whistle of appreciation. His reaction had the others in the common room turn to look. Dean, Seamus and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap while Neville had sat on the couch, reading a book about herbology. Upon looking at her, Ron immediately groaned, “Oh come on! You can't seriously be going out like that!”

Behind her, she could feel Lavender and Pavarti straighten and could only imagine the looks of fury on their faces. Ginny would probably have her wand in her hand to send a bat-boogy hex in his direction. “Teaspoon, Ronald!” Hermione hissed out loud enough for him to hear.

The ginger wizards ears immediately turned red in embarrassment, “I just meant that the boys and I are gonna have to follow her to make sure no one hits on her! Hailey,” he turned his kind blue eyes on her, “You're looking good mate!”

Hailey laughed as the group of girls quickly joined the boys before reaching out to hug her best friend. She moved away to turn to Neville, ignoring Ginny who swatted her brother upside the head, “Bloody hell woman!” His exclamation brought a smile to her face.

“Ready to go Neville?” Hailey asked, resisting the urge to run her hand through her hair.

Neville placed a bookmark on the page he was reading before putting it on the tabletop in front of him. “I'm ready to go! Thanks for coming with me, Hailey.” He stood up, holding out his arm.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, “Of course Neville.”

_Your whole week being ruined by some stupid bitch_

“Oh look, Potter’s playing dress up in mommy's clothes!” The words immediately made her lose her happy smile she'd had as her and Neville had window shopped together. “She must have had to borrow from the Weaselette cause her mom is dead!”

Hailey felt her eye twitch and Neville tensing under her hand. Without bothering to turn around, Hailey snidely called out, “You know, Parkinson, you really should stop sniffing at old news. Though, I guess that's a bit hard for you, considering your mother fucked a pug and gave birth to you.”

The duo continued their walk, ignoring the angry sputtering behind them. Neville waited until they were out of hearing range before quickly stating, “You know, you look really good today, Hailey and Parkinson is a bitch, ignore her.”

Hailey took a moment to reply, “Thank you Neville, you're really sweet.” She leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek and watching with a smile as his face turned a bright pink. She never saw the silver eyes staring at her.

_Boys that we love who never look our way_

The sight across from her was actually making her nauseous and she didn't know why. Malfoy had his arm wrapped around that bitch Parkinson while they sat at the dinner table. Every couple of minutes, Parkinson would snuggle into his body. And each snuggle felt like it was stabbing her in the chest.

She could only handle a few more minutes of watching it before she dropped her fork on her plate and stood up. “I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling good.” Hailey left before Hermione and Ron could say anything, ignoring Hermione’s concerned look and Ron's oblivious one as he stuffed his face with a Shepherd's pie.

_Best friends and iPods that get us through the day_

Hailey couldn't stop the sniffle that escaped as she sat in the astronomy tower. Hermione, Luna and Ginny sat with her with Luna to her left, Hermione to her right and Ginny across from her. Tears ran silently down her face as she mourned for Cedric Diggory. It hurt so bad. She had watched Pettigrew _murder him_ and yet she hadn't been able to do anything to prevent it.

Cedric was dead because of her. She sobbed harder, unable to stop herself. The three girls stood watch over their friend as she mourned for the life that was lost.

_Drama, backstabbing, rumors and lies_

Slamming her head against the wall seemed like a good idea at the moment, considering the latest article about her being a floosy because someone had sent in a picture of her kissing Neville on the cheek. Her teeth clenched together as the school whispered about her, making her clench her hands again. Why did everyone have to believe the lies spread? The inflamed curse mark on the back of her hand tinged in pain from being tightened. Lies, she certainly knew enough about it, thanks to Umbridge.

_Moments when you fall apart and just want to cry_

The view from the windows edge of the astronomy tower was definitely breathtaking and it helped ease the anxiety attack that had been prominent since detention. Hailey tightened herself farther into a ball, feeling the wind ripple through her hair. Her eyes closed, taking the moment of peace that was so incredibly rare.

She licked her lips, throwing both legs over the edge as she sat on the windowsill. The peace the view gave her, brought along a dangerous thought. Her life was in turmoil, every action was scrutinized and she had no family to support her. No father or mother to write home to. Would anyone miss her? Would anyone care? Hermione would - Ron too. Neville and Luna and Ginny. They'd probably cry. Her eyes hooded at the thought, she didn't want to cause them anymore pain but being alive was starting to kill her.

The door to the astronomy room opening had her turning to look at Malfoy who looked just as surprised to see her on the windowsill as she was. The witch swallowed as she climbed off, ignoring him as she walked around him and back to the common room. If she cast one last glance to the window, at the thoughts that had surfaced, Malfoy didn't say anything - and she didn't either.

_Those desperate days when nothing goes right_

Between the essays for McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn and Sprout, Quidditch practice, DA meetings and Dumbledore’s private lessons, she was dying. It was too much and she felt like she was going to explode from being stretched too thin.

Her hand jerked as she scribbled out a word, knocking over her ink bottle and it spreading all over her Potions essay. A soft cry of frustration escaped her as she let her head falk right onto the desk and into the spilled ink. What else could possibly go wrong?

_Feeling alone on sleepless nights_

A snore echoed throughout the dorm room as Hailey lay in her bed, under the covers. Lavender snored like a beast and she couldn't tune her out, couldn't summon the energy to put up a silencing charm. Everything felt useless and she could barely make herself to do anything nowadays. Sirius was gone. Once again, her family was gone. Remus wouldn't answer any of her letters and she couldn't stop the pang of rejection that formed.

She was so tired of existing, of not being able to live a life instead of this half-life where she was barely making it from day to day. Her thoughts inevitably went back to that night on the astronomy tower. Life seemed so meaningless, what was the point of living if Voldemort was going to kill her? Because being realistic, she had barely a quarter of the knowledge and experience he had. She'd only survived this far from pure dumb luck.

_Finding our way through this messed up world_

She stood on the windowsill again, her hands gripping the stone as the wind blew against her face. She couldn't take it. Couldn't stand being dead inside. So scared of dying, so scared of living.

For once, for once in her miserable life, she was finally going to make a choice purely in selfishness. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward, only to feel two hands grip her waist hard and yank her away from the window. The sudden movement gave her no time to react, sending her and her savior crashing onto the floor together. The arms, so strong and masculine, muscled defined under a long-sleeved shirt, stayed wrapped around her. “I've got you,” the voice whispered, “I've got you.”

Her vision faded to black as she tried to turn around to look at who had stopped her. By the time she came to, she was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Tears began to well up as she realized what had happened. A scraping of a chair on the floor had her turning her head, noting how Draco Malfoy sat to her right. His hair was disheveled and he had dark bags under his eyes. Beside him, McGonagall and Snape stood, talking in low tones.

The young witch made eye contact with the boy opposite of her. Opposite of her house, blood status, place in the war. He had stopped her and he had obviously gotten help for her. More tears began their trek down her face before she looked away from him and turned on her side, away from his empty expression. She couldn't handle looking at him right now.

_A day in the life of a teenage girl_

The forest was silent and cold and both welcoming and haunting. It was fitting that this was where she was going to die after all. Her steps were silent as she made her way down a path and towards a light further in, where she assumed Voldemort waited. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. So long, she had dreaded this day from happening and it was finally here. The witch paused, glancing at the Golden snitch in her hand. The words rose up before she even thought about them, “I am about to die.” No tears fell, she had cried herself out long ago. But for once, she wasn't going to die from selfishness. No this time, she was going to die to save everyone. Because in the end, she was always supposed to, that fateful night sixteen years before when Voldemort murdered her parents and attempted to do the same to her. 

She was going to die and for once, it was with a clear head and a clear heart. Neville and Ron and Hermione knew what to do to stop him and all she had to do was stand there and let him kill her. She could do that.

\--

Five years later, looking at the image before her, Hailey never regretted the fact that Draco had stopped her from jumping. The sight of him cuddling and reading a children's book to their son Scorpius had tears welling up in her eyes that weren't all hormonal. A hand dropped to her belly, where their daughter was currently stretching her little legs as hard as she could, leaving her foot impressions against her mother's skin. She could never regret the happiness she had now, and the love she had for her family. She finally had a family of her own.


End file.
